Hope, Compassion, Love and the Doctor
by BriBee1991
Summary: Abia is a girl who is bullied at her college campus because she likes science fiction and because of her weight but one day she runs into the Doctor and wonders what can happen with him. 11/OC. Rated M to be safe
1. Bumblefuck, PA

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did, I would have David Tennant, Matt Smith and John Borrowman locked in my college dorm. HIT IT DOC! *Doctor Who theme song kicks in*

Abia Rhea MacDonald sat in her dorm room. Her pillow was soaked with tears that were caused by kids in her building. Just because she was different, they made fun of her. They didn't like her because she liked the SyFy channel and she was smart. Very smart, actually. She had the highest grades in every class. For the most part she ignored everyone but that can only get you so far.

She knew what would make her feel better…she went over to her laptop and typed in a website and up popped every Doctor Who episode ever. She smiled, clicking on the latest season that had just passed. As she watched Amy scream at her wedding and the sound indicating that the TARDIS was landing, she lowered the volume because something felt odd. The noise was louder then it should've been. She looked back and forth for a moment before grabbing her shoes and keys. She ran to the balcony and looked down into the courtyard.

"You have got to be shitting me!" she whispered, running towards the steps before flying down them and out into the courtyard.

"Where's the fire, Abi." The person at the desk called.

"I don't know yet." She called back.

As she approached the TARDIS, she couldn't help but laugh. Let the people at school call her crazy now! She wondered idly, if the door was open. She pushed against it and found that it was, in fact, locked.

"Well, I guess, Time Lords worry about their technology getting stolen, which makes sense because every lovely bit of machinery in there could change the world as we know it." she whispered and the TARDIS hummed at her in response.

"Yes, you are a lovely bit of dimension in time and space." She patted the box affectionately.

She wandered around the box and wondered if she should kick the door in but a) she didn't want to hurt herself, b) that would be mean, c) she didn't want to break it and d) she recalled that the Doctor's ninth regeneration plainly stated to Rose that the assembled hordes of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through the door and, apparently, they've tried. So she decided to do the nice thing, she was an all-around nice person but stupidity was a growing epidemic in this country and she had to handle it the only way she knew how…sarcasm. She knocked on the door.

"Doctor?"

She didn't get a response but the TARDIS hummed at her and she took it as "Step aside."

She moved to the side of the TARDIS just in time, because the doors were flung open and the Doctor was seemingly thrown out of the box.

"AHHHH! OW!" he yelled as he landed hard on his shoulder.

He sat up and looked at the TARDIS. "What was that for?"

The TARDIS hummed at him and he looked around until his eyes fell upon Abia.

"Oh, hello, sorry you had to see that. My phone box can be temperamental." He said, hopping up.

"Well, maybe if you didn't repeatedly hit her with things, she wouldn't be that way." Abia said, laughing as he brushed grass of himself. "Really, Doctor, how you can be that violent to your designated driver is beyond me."

"I am the designated driver." he said, slightly angry. "I am the oncoming…"

"Storm." She said, holding her hands up. "We know."

The Doctor looked at her, confused. "Who are you? And how do you know so much?"

Abia leaned against the TARDIS and said. "I'm Abia."

"Abbey?"

"No. Abia. A-B-I-A." she said, smiling. "I do a lot of reading."

"Reading?"

Abia nodded. "Torchwood needs better ways to block their files."

"Well if you know so much," he said, standing in front of her. "Give me a brief description of the TARDIS."

Abia smiled wider. This was a topic she knew well.

"Well, you were coming back from 1969, I believe and you fried the chameleon circuit, which caused it to be stuck as a British Police Call Box from the 50s, the only difference is that the windows are too small."

He looked impressed. "What does it stand for?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Named such, because it is in fact, another dimension."

"Very good." He said. "Trick question, he began. Which regeneration am I?"

"The eleventh." She said. "You always have a companion. But it doesn't matter what they are…they can be alien, human or a tin dog. You are sweet, maybe…compassionate, I suppose, but that is never to be mistaken for nice, especially when it comes to the happiness of your companions. Since your ninth regeneration you have had four companions. The first, Rose Tyler, the second Martha Jones, the third Donna Noble and the fourth Amelia Pond and her now husband Rory Williams. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They decided to go on a honeymoon." he said.

"Oh. Anyway, where was I…Oh right, talking about you." Abia said, "You came first in jiggery pokery." She laughed. "You saw the fall of Troy, World War V, you pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, and you almost died in a dungeon in Cardiff." She began ticking them off on her fingers. "In nine hundred years you were never once slapped by some one's mother. You prefer to use your sonic screwdriver over any weapon because you're screwdriver doesn't harm, mame or kill. You are a very peaceful man but you can be cruel when necessary. When you really think about it, you communicate through blowing things up." She walked towards him, he had been nodding as she said all of this and sat in the grass, indicating for him to sit next to her. "You can see all that is…all that was…and all that is yet to come and it drives you crazy." He looked at her and indicated for her to continue. "You can be rude and you want to be a ginger in one of your regenerations. You have a morbid curiosity when it goes to big threatening red buttons that should never ever, ever be pressed. When within the first fifteen hours of your regeneration cycle, if you lose a limb, it'll grow back." She pointed to his hand. "Correctomundo is a word you have only used once and never have again. You became the imaginary friend of an eventual French aristocrat, Reinette Poisson, and later kissed her. "

"Alright, that's enough." he said, lying down.

"My turn for a question, Space man," she said. "What are you doing in Pennsylvania, leastwise the United States?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He said, "Where are we exactly?"

"University Place courtyard, Kutztown University in Kutztown, Pennsylvania. More specifically, Maxatawny, Berks County. Or as I call it, Bumblefuck." She said.

"Something doesn't make sense here."

"Can we go poke it with a stick?" she asked.

"Okay, but…" he said, in warning. " Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off."

"With all due respect, Doctor, I live here. How about you don't wander off."

"Good point." He stood and walked into the TARDIS, Abia following close behind him.

"This is really cool." Was all she said.

The Doctor smiled and looked over at the screen hanging from a rafter. "Where's that?"

Abia looked at the screen for a moment and said. "Well that's the SUB so that is the Rickdenbach Learning Center." She said. "It's on the south side of the campus."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I have class on the second floor there every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." She said.

"Right." He said. "Let's go."

"Allons-y." Abia muttered, leading the way.

"Is this campus built on a hill?" he asked, as they began to walk up an incline.

"Wweeelllllll more of a mountain." She said, shrugging.

"Nice school, though." He said.

"That's why I picked it." She swung her arm out. "Wait, a lot of kids got hit crossing this street and it's dark, we have to be careful."

He was already halfway across the street. "Or we can play Frogger." She groaned, as she ran to catch up with him. "This way." She grabbed his hand, dragging him down a small flight of steps and across another street.

He was looking around, pointing at things with his sonic screwdriver. "Have you always been this weird?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No…that's recent…wwwweellllll, never mind." He said, allowing himself to be led.


	2. Homecoming

AN: I made a mistake it's called Rickenback Learning Center, I go to school here and spell it wrong.

"Here it is." Abia said, stopping in front of the Rickenback building.

"Kinda small." The Doctor said, looking at it.

"On the outside. It's kinda like the TARDIS." She said.

"Well, come on, Bia." He said. No one had ever called her Bia…she kinda liked it though.

"Only you can call me Bia. Got that?" she said, walking ahead of him. "Sonic?"

"I have it in my top pocket." He said, not realizing her meaning.

Sighing, she walked up to him, reached in his pocket and grabbed it before he realized what she was doing.

"OI!" he said, making a grab at it. She did a pirouette, avoiding him.

She walked up to the door, and pointed the sonic at it, pressing the button. They heard a click and the door came open without a problem.

"You're very nimble for your…" she could tell he was struggling for a polite word.

"Doctor…you can say it. I'm overweight. But I've been taking ballet since I was small, it kinda sticks with you." She said, handing the sonic back to him. "People have been cruel to me for years over it. I don't mind it. I normally have a witty comeback to them."

"It gave you thick skin." He said, patting her arm.

"They judge me before they get to know me." she said, shrugging. "I have a few friends."

"They don't see the real you. You have a good heart." He said. "The TARDIS for instance, it takes her awhile to like the women who I have traveled with, but she took a shine right to you, obviously, I didn't answer the door and she threw me out."

Abia smiled. "Well, not many women can say that they met a Time Lord. They don't believe you exist."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen in fifteen days." Abia said.

"Come on, Bia, let's go see what's going on in the building."

He used the sonic to find the source of the problem. "It's upstairs. Is there a lift?"

"Too much noise." She said, hitting his arm. "It's practically a dead giveaway."

"Right, sorry, not thinking."

"We can use that as an escape though."

The Doctor nodded and watched as Abia took off her shoes.

When she saw the look he was giving her she went on to explain how the shoes on the steps made a lot of noise.

"Easier for a sneak attack." He reasoned. She smiled and nodded.

He did the same, realizing that Abia was really brilliant to think of that. "People don't realize how brilliant you are." He whispered. She shrugged. "They just think I'm a book worm, know-it-all."

"I get that all the time." He said.

"Well, yeah, you can read the base code of the universe." Abia said, with awe.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It comes in handy."

Abia rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her do it. They headed up the stairs slowly.

"Give me the sonic." She whispered.

"Why?" he asked, handing it to her anyway.

"Because, you, Mr. High and Mighty Time Lord, don't know your way around here and I do." She said, looking back at him.

"Can't argue with that logic." He replied. "Press the button in and let it lead you." He whispered as they passed a classroom.

It lead them down the corridor and told them to hang a right. "It's in that room at the end." He whispered, pointing down another corridor.

"That's my teacher's office." She whispered back, it was close to midnight, there was no way Dr. Calaway was in the building…was there?  
"Ready?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"What choice do I have?" she asked, laughing.

"Good point." He said with a smile. They crept along the hallway. As they got to the opening of the door they heard a dreadful sound. It was loud and kind of sounded like…

"Someone taking a shit?" Abia asked.

"No…but I think I know what it might be." He said, looking at her, he looked confused.

Abia listened again. "A Fallapatorian?"

The Doctor nodded. "I think so. But that's not the question of the hour. The question is…"

"What is an alien from Rexacorafallapatorious doing back on Earth? I thought you took care of them years ago, with Rose."

"I thought I did too." He said, shrugging.

The Doctor strode into the room, still holding onto Abia's hand.

"Ahhh. Fresh meat." It slurred.

"Psht. You wish, you bug-eyed, long necked thing." Abia said.

"Insulting little brat." The Fallapatorian said.

"Yep, that'd be me." Abia replied. "Got a problem with it? Take it up with my designated driver." She jerked her head over at the Doctor. "You've tangled with him before once. That didn't end well the last time for you either."

"DOCTOR!"

"I love having a new face, my enemies never recognize me." The Doctor said, gripping her hand. "I love this bit!"

"Running time?"

"Running time." He smiled as he took off with her. They ran out of the building.

"So any idea on why it might be there?" she asked.

"It's looking for a new skin, so something to do with that…like a big function." He said, pacing. She had to admit, he was cute when he was thinking. He was always cute but whatever.

"Duh!" she face palmed herself. "Why didn't I think of it!"

"What?"

"You have plans for Friday?" she asked.

He gave her a strange look. "It's a good thing you like dancing." She smiled.

FRIDAY NIGHT…..

"Are you sure about this, Bia." He asked, looking at what she had him dressed in.

"Definitely. You look great, Doctor." She said from the bathroom. She was doing her makeup; he had to admit though, that, she was faster than the other women he had traveled with. She had pretty much shoved him into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Can't I wear my bowtie?" he asked, moaning slightly.

"No." she laughed as she emerged from the bathroom. The Doctor felt his breath catch. Her short black hair that was normally poufy and stuck out was now straight and tame. She had on a red "Philadelphia Phillies" tee- shirt on that was cut to hang off of her right shoulder and a pair of black skinny jeans with sneakers.

"Do I look okay?" she said, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Um. Yeah." He said, offering her his arm. "Ready to go to the Homecoming dance?"

"Yep." She smiled as she took his arm. "I got to warn you though, I'm a good dancer."

"I better warn you, I'm not." He said, as they headed to the Keystone Building.

"I'm also a great teacher." She said. "Oh, there's my dance team."

They went over to where there were about fifty girls, standing in a circle. They were about to perform.

"Stand there, Doctor. Shall we call you, John, tonight?" Abia asked. The Doctor nodded as Abia took her spot among the dance team. A fast paced song came on and the Doctor was blown away by how fast the girls were dancing. It was incredible. When the girls had finished the three dances there were set to do, Abia rejoined the Doctor, who was clapping louder than anyone else. "That was amazing!" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." She laughed. "Come on, John." She winked at him. "Let's dance."

"I can't dance to this…it's too fast." He said, it sounded like a complaint.

"Well you're in luck." She said, turning so that her back was to his chest. "I can."

She reached back and put his hands on her hips. "Now what?" he said, over the music.

"Follow my hips with yours." She said back, moving her hips in a circle against him. After a small amount of time he began to get the idea of what to do and he picked up the speed. They were perfectly synched to each other. His hands left her hips and moved in front of her, not really thinking about where they were going. She wrapped her arm around his neck from behind as they moved in time to the music. People stopped and watched them, their bodies moving as one. The Doctor leaned down and kissed her neck as they danced.

_Why am I doing this? _ He asked himself. It was the weirdest thing. He had never had the urge to do that to anyone before but yet now…he couldn't keep his lips off of her. And he had to admit, with her, he was able to blend it well.

He was truly surprised when she turned in his arms and continued the dance. He smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned her forehead against his as they bumped and grinded to the music. Without really thinking about the consequences of his actions, he leaned down and kissed her. People around them whistled and clapped and then the Doctor said "It's here." Abia smiled. "All of time and space…let's go."

They silently made their way through the crowd, putting off questions by acting like they were getting ready to go and have sex. They made their way towards the ladies room and Abia looked at the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic.

"How did you not get that confiscated when they took my lighter?" she asked.

He pulled out his psychic paper and said. "Told them I was an undercover police man and that this was the newest breathalyzer that wasn't issued to smaller towns yet." He said with a smile.

"Nice." She said, pulling her short hair back. "It gets in the way."

"Yeah, I saw that when you were dancing." He said, rubbing his neck, shyly.

She grinned. "Let's take this bitch down."

"Right!" he said. "Who da man?"

"What were you told about saying that?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Right, sorry, Geronimo!" he said.

"Better."


	3. Let's Do It

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**Thanks to: ****Satu-Ryuu who reviewed, I loved reading your comment. Love ya!******

They silently approached the Fallapatorian, noticing that it was disguised as one of the police officers patrolling the dance. It nodded at the Doctor and Abia, not recognizing them.

"You don't want these kids." Abia said to the officer, waving her hand like she was doing a Jedi mind trick. The Doctor smiled at her, she added comedy to the seriousness, which can be very helpful, especially in situations like this…dire ones.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." The 'officer' said. It farted and smelled like bad breath.

"Oh, don't you?" Abia laughed. "My designated driver will get you."

"The Doctor is not here."

"The Doctor is so." He said, stepping next to Abia. "Oh, c'mon, Raphael, I know we don't look that different."  
"DOCTOR!" Raphael hissed.

"Yep, that's me." he said, linking his fingers with Abia's.

"I will kill you and all the people here with you." The creature spat.

"No, you won't. I will not allow that." He said, his voice rising slightly. "There will be no violence as long as I am here. I am the Doctor, the oncoming storm and I will stop you."

"How?" the creature mused.

"I never know, I just wing it and it works. But first, I'm going to get all these kids out of this building." Aiming his sonic screwdriver at the ceiling, he set off the sprinklers. All the kids ran out screaming.

The creature growled at the Doctor and lunged at Abia, knowing that right now she was the Doctor's greatest weakness. Abia had seen this coming and did a split, leaning down into a roll as the creature flew over her.

"How did you?" the creature gasped, glaring at Abia. "What are you?"

"I'm Abia MacDonald. I'm an eighteen year old from Philadelphia Pennsylvania. To summarize myself in the simplest way possible. I'm a dancer, I'm an athlete, I am going to rock your world."

Grabbing a broom from the corner, she slammed the end of it on the ground before snapping it back up behind her back. "Bring it." she said.

"Abia. There are other ways to do this." The Doctor warned, although he was thoroughly entertained that she was going to fight an alien off with a broom. What would amuse him more was if she'd do a considerate amount of damage to it.

"I know, Doctor, but this is how we city girls do it." she winked at him.

The alien charged at her, snarling. Still smiling, she used the broom to fling herself out of the way and then hit it with the harder end of the broom. The creature fell, cursing.

"Let's dance." She said, edging the creature on with her finger. The Doctor, whom had run behind the DJ booth, where the DJ was cowering under the stage. "You might want to leave." The Doctor said, shuffling through the cds. The DJ booked it, not looking back.

"Ah-ha!" the Doctor said, triumphantly, popping the cd into the player. Blasting out of the speakers was a song called "I Stand" by Idina Menzel.

"I love this song!" she cried, tossing the broom aside. The creature lunged at her again, which she dodged by doing a pirouette. She landed gracefully. The next move was hers, she ran towards the creature before throwing her back into an arch, kicking the creature in the face. And so it went on, the creature would attack her and she would retaliate with a dance move. After twenty minutes of this, the creature was breathing heavy, while Abia hadn't even broken a sweat.

"What's the matter?" she mocked. "Can't handle an eighteen year old human girl?"

"There is no way you are human." The creature said. "No human of your thickness could do those moves."

"Oh, we can and we do."

The creature looked at the Doctor. "You and your mate win. I give up." With that, the creature disappeared.

"That was weird." She said, standing next to the Doctor.

He nodded. "You get used to it." Then he looked at her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, taking his hand and he realized she was shaking. "You never expected any of this?" he said. It sounded like a question but it was more of a statement.

"Well, I'm just thankful that no one died. They say that death is your one true companion."  
"They?"

"Them. The infamous people who judge everyone." She said.

They arrived at her dorm shortly after leaving and he said, "Well, it was a great adventure. One that I won't soon forget."

"Neither will I." she said, giving him a hug. He held her tight.

He stepped inside the TARDIS and before he closed the door, he doubled back. "Abia?"

She turned back to look at him, her eyes were moist.

"Never let anyone tell you that you can't do something."

She smiled. "Never."

She turned and began to run towards the steps, hearing the TARDIS leaving. She was secretly heartbroken. Tonight was the best thing that ever happened to her and now it was over.

What would she do now? Sighing, she opened the door to her suite.

"Abia!"

Abia looked up and saw her roommates, Adalyn, Adira, Kacey, Jae, Lily, Lalia, and Madani run towards her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Abi, we were so scared!" Jae said.

"Yeah, we heard about what happened at the dance!" Kacey said, Lily nodded.

"Are you okay?" Adalyn and Adira asked in unison.

"I'm fine, guys, really I am." She said, smiling. Without another word, she walked into her room and got onto her laptop.

"Abia?" Lalia said, coming into the room. "You're not okay."

"I'm fine, Lia, really, I am."

"Abi, you're my roommate, I know when something's wrong."

"I was with the man who saved all our asses. He just left and I desperately wanted to go with him…but he's gone now and I'm just gonna forget him." She said, getting off her bed and going to take a shower.

When she got out, she had a message on her cellphone. _Whose number is that?_

She opened up the message and all it said was. "Look over your balcony."

It sounded creepy but she was used to things like this. She grabbed the broom, prepared to hit someone with it if she had too, her aim was always good. She looked down and could not believe what she saw. She threw the broom at the person and ran down the steps.

"You have fantastic aim." He said, as she jumped on him.

"You came back!" she cried, hugging him tight.

"Well, yeah, I was wondering something and I wanted your view on it." he said.

"Um. Okay, shoot."

"Time and space…what do you say?"

"So, let me see if I understand you correctly. All of time and space…me and you…together?"

The Doctor nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Let me go grab my stuff." She said.


	4. Time and Space

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Satu-Ryuu, my first ever reviewer and faithful reader and jcvampirebat, thank you both so much for keeping me motivated. I love you both!_**

As they entered the University Place lobby the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and whispered to her, "Look sad."

Nathan, who was working at the desk, gave the Doctor a strange look.

"Hello, my name is John Smith and I'm here to relocate Abia." He said, holding up the psychic paper.

"What happened?"

"It's very sad. Her, uh, horse, was shot by a horse killer." He said.

"They don't relocate people for that."

"They relocate people for everything, nowadays. Runaway fish, you know." He said, tapping his nose. "But right, I have to escort her to get her things."

Abia grabbed his hand and led him along. "Psychic paper comes in handy." She said. "Although, you might wanna come up with a better reasoning next time." She laughed as she opened the door to her suite.

"Abi?"

"Yeah, it's me girls." She looked at the Doctor. "Come up with a better story for them! I love them too much for you to say I'm being relocated.

"Right, right! I got it!" he said.

All of her roommates came out of theirrooms.

"Who's he?" Adira asked, staring dreamily at the Doctor.

"John Smith." He said, smiling. He was so oblivious. "Abia, here, won a full ride to the University of Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" Jae asked.

"Yes, it's in a town very far away, it's practically not there at all." He said, grunting as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'll go get my stuff." She said.

"Clothes only." He said. "Light packing because there is not a lot of room." He said with a smile.

"That is such a lie."

"Sure it is." He said, sitting down, crossing his leg.

"You're so gay!" she laughed, quoting Rose.

She was ready within the next ten minutes. She looked at her friends and saw they were crying.

"Girls," she said, forcing back tears.

"We're gonna miss you." They said, hugging her one at a time.

"I'll come back and visit." She looked at the Doctor, who nodded. "Save my room for me."

"I don't think we could take on a new one after you." Kacey laughed.

After one last group hug, they headed out the door, the Doctor carrying her bag. Before the door closed she looked back with a smile. "305, forever."

The girls echoed back the sentiment and Abia left with the Doctor.

DW DW DW DW DW DW :D

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked when they were back inside the TARDIS.

"I'm always alright." She said, sitting on one of the chairs. "I'm used to goodbyes."

"The pain of it never really goes away though, does it?" he said.

She nodded. "But, yet again, I forgot momentarily to whom I was speaking." She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. "How do you manage it?" she asked. "All those goodbyes?"

"I don't manage it." he said, sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "I keep going. I travel to new places, meet new people and then after the goodbyes are said, I do it all again."

"Must be sad." She said, leaning into him. "Does it ever go away?" she asked. "The longing to see all those people you've said goodbye too?"

"I wish I could tell you it will." He kissed her head, lightly.

"I knew you would say that." She groaned.

"How many people have you said goodbye too? I mean, you're only eighteen." He asked. "Me, I'm one hundred and seven years old, the list is endless."

"Well, there was my best friend when I was five, my mother when I was thirteen, I lost my best childhood friend, in that same year, my dad when I was fourteen and now, the closest thing I have to a family."

"Your mother and your father?" he asked.

She nodded. "My mother had a really rare disease called Scleroderma and my father died of atherosclerosis."

He held her as she cried the both of them silent.

"Come here, Bia, I want to show you something." He said.

Abia hadn't moved the whole time and she was so upset that she didn't want too.

"Doooccccttttoooorrrr." She moaned.

"Come on, Debbie Downer." He said, grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the door.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he threw open the door. "See that?"

She nodded, awestruck.

"Bia, you are witnessing…"

"The beginning of Earth." She said, holding his hand tightly. "The gravity is pulling on the smaller craters towards the biggest one, creating the Earth." She looked at him. "You brought Donna here." She said.

He nodded.

"So, Abia, all of time and space, where do you want to start?"

"You're gonna call me a dork." She laughed.

"Never." He smiled, closing the TARDIS door.

"Well, I am a very big Jane Austen fan." She said with a smile.

"Right! So, we're going to 1813. Just when she was writing "Pride and Prejudice". Let's see what dear old Jane was up too, shall we.


	5. Oops

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Satu-Ryuu and jcvampirebat, I love you both with all my heart, I love reading your reviews._**

The Doctor threw open the doors of the TARDIS, letting Abia out first.

"Um, Doctor?" she called.

"Yeah?" he came outside and looked around. "Oh, I see."

They had landed in the wrong place…and among other things…the wrong time.

She rounded on him. "This is why we don't throw manuals into a supernova."

"I didn't agree with it." he said, walking ahead of her.

"Still, though." She said, running to catch up with him. "It can teach you how to land in the right time and place."

"I've been flying the TARDIS for centuries." He replied, looking down at her.

"Didn't you notice a pattern?" she laughed. "You've landed in the wrong place several times. Where are we anyway?"

"If my memory serves, we've landed in the OodSphere." He said, looking around.

"Then where are all the Ood?" Abia asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Something's wrong." He said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go, check it out."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said, as he ran, dragging her with him.

0o0o0o

"Who are you?" the creature said.

"Ah, Ood Sigma." The Doctor said. "It has been awhile. My song has ended, time for a new one."

"Doctor, is that you?" Ood Sigma replied.

The Doctor nodded. "This is my new friend, Abia."

"How do you do, mate of the Doctor?" Ood Sigma said, looking finally at Abia.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said with a smile.

The Doctor beamed at her with pride, when he had brought Donna here she was a little scared but she never admitted it verbally, no, she just held tight to his hand. Abia, on the other hand, was eager and happy to be there.

The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"It is good that you are here, Doctor, there have had problems." Ood Sigma, said, looking sad. It wasn't easy to tell that an Ood was sad. Donna told him it looked like there was an explosion in a pasta factory.

"What kind of problems?" he asked all business now.

"As you well know, Doctor, we give humans tours of the OodSphere." Ood Sigma said, walking towards the building. They followed the Ood. "As of late, some of the humans have been vanishing from the tours. We have searched every bit of the Ood Sphere and we cannot find them anywhere."

The Doctor looked concerned but said nothing.

"Do you keep a log of every human and alien that has come on the tour?" Abia asked.

"Yes, mate of the Doctor; we keep a log of everyone that enters the OodSphere."

"Would you mind if I took a look at it?" she asked.

"Not at all, mate of the Doctor." The Ood said.

"Also, do you have a computer?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, after we were held against our will, we got rid of all human technology." Ood Sigma said.

"Okay, well, would you mind then if I used my laptop?"

"Not at all, mate of the Doctor, I can see as clear as the sun that you have an idea." Ood Sigma said.

She looked at the Doctor and said "Well, one of us has too."

The Doctor smiled.

0000

"Doctor, can I see the sonic for a minute?" she asked, sitting at a table, with her laptop in front of her and the list that Ood Sigma had given her.

"What do you need it for?" he asked, giving it to her anyway.

"Well, I don't get wireless here on the OodSphere. I need it to do a little bit of research." She said, pointing the sonic at her laptop. Instantly, she had five bars of internet.

She pulled up .com, and typed in the first name. One of the first things that popped up was a death notice. As she pulled up more and more names she found the same thing over and over, but what was really confusing her was that they all said the same thing. "CAUSE OF DEATH WAS UNKNOWN". As she typed in one of the last names she froze. She looked at the last two names after that and pulled up the separate windows to see if they all said the same thing. "Doctor, you might wanna come see this."

"What's going on?" He asked, rushing over to her.

She had minimized the screen. "Every name I have looked up said the same thing that they had gone on vacation and that their death was caused by some unknown reason, which doesn't make sense in my sight. But this few names are ones you know very well."

She pulled up the first window and the name was in bold, black letters: **JACK HARKNESS. **

The Doctor stared at the name. "What did he get himself into now?" he muttered.

"I don't know but I also don't know what they got themselves into either." She said, pulling up the next window. Abia felt the Doctor's anger as he read the names on the page: **RORY WILLIAMS & AMELIA POND-WILLIAMS.**

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" she asked, closing her laptop.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." He said, charging off to the left.

"Um. Doctor?" she said, trying not to laugh. "It's, um, this way." She pointed to her right.

"Right, sorry." He said, turning and grabbing her hand. "Thanks, Abia."

"For what?"

"Being willing to help." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Especially after reading that they were all dead."

"I'm always willing to help and these are people you love." She whispered.

He searched her eyes, gently caressing her cheek. "You're so different than anyone I've ever met." He said, meaning it.

"I try." She said with a sly smile. "Now, let's go find your friends." She dragged him towards the door.

"We need to go along the tour because there's a really good chance that they all vanished in the same place." She said.

"You're really good at this." He said, using the sonic to point the way.

"I went to a CSI camp when I was sixteen, and I love the TV show NCIS." She said. "You learn a lot." She smiled.

The sonic began to buzz louder. "This way." He said, with a jerk of his head.

"What do you think took them?" Abia whispered.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that it won't be pleasant for them." He practically growled.

"DOCTOR!" a familiar voice called. It came from the wall behind them.

The Doctor looked at it briefly but kept walking. Abia didn't move, instead she began to feel around the wall.

"Yep." She sighed. "Oh, this is going to hurt." She moaned, backing up.

"Hold on, guys." She said, running full force at the wall, breaking it in with her shoulder.

"OH! FUCK!" she screamed, holding her arm.

"Shit! Rory, make sure she's okay." A female voice said.

Abia was helped to her feet by a young man in his early twenties. "Rory Williams?" she asked.

"Uh. Yeah, that's me." he said, giving her a sidelong glance.

"It's okay; I'm a friend of the Doctor's. My name is Abia." She said. Amy's head shot up at the mention of the Doctor. "He's here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Abia said. "He wandered off in the other direction."

"We have to find him." She said, getting to her feet.

"We were busy looking for you two and another man, Harkness, his name is."

"Oh, you mean, Captain Jack?" Amy said, pointing to a man, sleeping in the corner.

Abia walked over to him. "Jack." He rolled over, murmuring in his sleep. "JACK!"

He jerked awake. "Who are you?" he asked, going into flirt mode.

"Don't." Abia said, holding her hand up. "Just don't. Now get your ass up."

"A woman in control." He said.

"Damn right, now we got to find the Doctor. So let's get a move on it." she said.

They headed down the hallway the Doctor went down.

"You said your name's Abia, right?" Amy asked, walking next to her.

"Yep, that's me." she said with a smile.

"You have an American accent." Rory said, coming up on Amy's other side.

"Yeah, I'm from America." She said, rolling her eyes. "Pennsylvania, to be more accurate."

"City of Brotherly Love." Jack said, on Abia's other side. "How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen." She said. "Turn here."

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling with the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Well, think about it, pretty boy, Rose was nineteen when she traveled with him. Amelia, here, originally met him when she was seven, he came back when she was, what nineteen?" She looked at Amy. "Then traveled with him two years later."

"Something's very off here." Jack said, looking around.

"You can feel it too?" Amy asked.

"I think we all feel it." Rory said.

"Oh, fuck." Abia said, running ahead of them.


	6. Can't Be Stopped

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a dork. Wait...I own Abia and her roomates because that's me and my roomates. :D

**_Thanks to Satu-Ryuu and jcvampirebat, I love you both with all my heart, I love reading your reviews and Lorna Roxen for reviewing. _**

When she got to the end of the hallway, she stopped, listening. Jack was right behind her, quickly followed by Amy and Rory.

"Jack, give me something solid and heavy." She said.

"Well, I could but you'd have to buy me a drink first." He said, smiling.

She rounded on him, grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him up against the wall. "Dammit, Jack, we have to save me and I am not going to get hit on by an experimental prick. Got it?"

He nodded, handing her his sonic cannon. "Use the butt of it." he said.

"Fuck that, Jackie-boy." She grinned, throwing it full force at the mirror before them, covering their eyes from the shattering glass.

"Doctor!" the group cried.

"Bia!" he cried. "You're safe." He held her tight.

"You kept walking!" She cried, hitting his arm.

"I know, I'm sorry, my ears were hearing other things." _Like your heart beat._

"Yeah, well, mine were right…for the second time in the row!" she beamed, holding his hand tight.

Amy flung herself at the Doctor. "Amelia." He said, holding her with one arm. He seemingly refused to let go of Abia's hand.

He shook hands with Rory and Jack.

"She's a keeper, Doc." Jack said, nodding to Abia. "Doesn't take any crap from anyone."

The Doctor smiled but then looked grim a moment later.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked.

"I know who took everyone." he said. He looked at Amy, Rory and Jack.

"You all need to get back to the TARDIS."

They began to protest when he cut them off. "Three of you were lost once. I'm not having that again."

Rory dragged Amy away and Jack waited for Abia. "Jack, give us a moment."

Abia watched Jack go. "Abia…" the Doctor said, holding her close.

"I'm coming with you." She said into his shoulder.

He pulled her away. "NO!" he said. "No. I almost lost Amy, Rory and Jack. I cannot…I will not lose you too."  
"What if you need me?" she said, feeling the tears coming.

He brushed her tears away. "My companions never know this but I really can trust you. If I need you, the TARDIS will let you know and it will let you come and help."

"I will see you soon." He said, kissing her head.

"Promise?" she choked.

He held her tighter. "I promise." He said, running off.

00000

He was lying and she knew it. She picked up Jack's sonic cannon and tucked it into the back of her jeans. She ran in the opposite direction of the Doctor and found Amy, Rory and Jack, whispering amongst them.

"The TARDIS, is straight that way." She said.

"BIA, give me my sonic cannon." Jack said.

She shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"But the Doctor told us to go back to the TARDIS." Rory said.

"Besides, you're eighteen. What could you do to help him?" Amy said.

"I've fought monsters all by myself, for years." She said to Amy before turning to Rory. "If we all listened to what the Doctor said then he'd be dead right now, wouldn't he."

Amy still was adamant about her not going. "Amy…if it were Rory in this position…wouldn't you want to be there to help him. Remember, when you were given the choice?"

Amy looked shocked but nodded, numbly. "Okay, we can't stop you and neither can he. Be safe though, okay? I want to hear about these monsters later."

Abia smiled. "I will" Without another word, she ran after the Doctor. He was going to kill her for this but she didn't care anymore.


	7. That's What You Get, I Guess

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork.

**_Thanks to Lorna Roxen who reviewed and to those of you who read this story so far. I love you all._**

The Doctor felt horrible about lying to Abia but he couldn't have her there, there was no way he'd know if he'd make it or not. He never knew, and he liked not knowing, it was always an adventure.

To die would be an even bigger adventure but he would never really have that adventure. He could make the choice not to regenerate but then the world would fall into chaos because he protected it…the last of the Time Lords, it was his job to save the world.

"So, Doctor, you have escaped." Odd Sigma said.

"Yeah, well, I have some brilliant people on my side." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, your mate is very smart." The Ood said. "All the people you travel with are."  
"Is that why you took Amelia, Rory and Jack?" he said, getting slightly angry but was hiding it. "Because they're brilliant?"

"Because they are brilliant and they would draw you here." Ood Sigma said.

"Oh, I get it; you need my brain for something." He said, fixing his bow-tie.

"Our systems are failing and we have no idea why."

"So you couldn't have asked for help?" he asked.

"It is easier our way." The alien said.

"But it'll kill…" he said.

"Let him go." A voice called.

"Abia." The Doctor said, as the teenage girl advanced on him, sonic cannon in hand. "I told you to go back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor, in all respect, if we all listened to you, you'd be dead." He nodded at her but held her back.

"The Doctor is a peaceful man, who hates violence." Ood Sigma said.

"Yes, but there is something that the Doctor hates more than violence…" the Doctor said.

"When people lie to him and try and harm his companions." She said, aiming at the alien's head.

The Ood agreed to come quietly in the end. The Doctor had given a warning to the Ood to not do anything relative to that again. The Doctor and Abia headed back to the TARDIS in silence.

"Doctor…" she began but he cut her off. The look in his eyes was worse than if he had yelled at her. "You disobeyed me." he said, his voice was full of hurt. "I gave you a direct order and you disregarded it." he said, running his hand through his hair. "You could've been hurt…or worse."

"So what now?" she asked, after a length. "Are you going to take me home?"

"I ought to." He said, his expression softening softly but not enough to put her at ease.

"You want to." She said, running into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her.

The Doctor stood outside looking at his feet. The door opened about four seconds later and the Doctor looked up, expecting to see Abia but it was Amy who came out.

"Come on, Doctor, we need to talk." Amy said, dragging him away from the time machine.

"What happened" she asked, crossing her arms. "Why did an eighteen year old just run by us, crying?"

"She's crying?" the Doctor asked, feeling awful.

Amy nodded. "Jack, being…eh…." She tilted her hand back and forth. "He's making sure she's okay."

"I was mad at her and I expressed it to her." He said, sliding to the snowy ground. "Now, I regret opening my mouth."

"Then go talk to her about how you feel." Amy said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Abusive Pond!" he yelled, but smiled at her as she helped him up. "Thanks." He said, hugging her.

0000000

"The Doctor always had had trouble about things like this." Jack said rubbing Abia's back in a comforting way.

"You didn't see the look he gave me though, Jack, and it seems like he wants to take me back to Pennsylvania. I fucked up royally." She buried her head in a pillow.

"Oh, come on; is it really all that bad?"

She glared at him, momentarily, and then buried her face back into the pillow, like any teenager would.

Jack left, letting her get all her sorrow out. Abia heard the door open and close again about ten minutes after Jack left.

"Jack, go away." she sobbed into the pillow.

Whoever it was sat on the bed. "GO AWAY!" she sobbed harder. Without a word, she felt herself being jerked off of the bed and pulled against someone's chest. She felt the familiar material and wanted to pull away. It was the Doctor who was holding her close.

"Let me go." She whimpered, trying to get away.

"No." was all he said and she felt his head resting against hers.

"Doctor, please." She begged, the tears falling hotter and faster.

"You didn't listen to me, why should I listen to you." He said, holding her tighter to his chest.

Giving up, she wrapped her arms around him, clung to him like a life line and cried.

"Come on, now, Bia, hush." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I knew you were lying to me." she sobbed. "About the TARDIS."

"I really need to work on my lying skills." He said. "You were really worried about me, weren't you?"

She nodded.

"I'll never get used to that." He muttered.

"When my parents died, everyone who's ever cared about me vanished." She said, still sobbing into his jacket.

"Well, I'm still here aren't I?" he said. "Amy cares too and so does Jack, and if Amy cares, that means Rory cares."

"You want to take me home though." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Stop." He said. "Stop putting words in my mouth. I never said that I wanted to take you back; I said that I ought to take you back."

"So you want me to stay with you?" she asked.

He nodded. She held him tighter.

"Just don't keep putting words in my mouth, alright?" he kissed her forehead.

"I can put something else in your mouth." She said with an impish grin.

He looked at her confused. _Jeez, Jack was right, he was clueless_.

Leaning up quickly, she kissed him. He froze and began to push her away, which made her hold tighter to him. After a second, he gave into his desire and kissed her back, holding her tight. _What the hell have I gotten myself into_, they thought in unison.


	8. The TARDIS girls Crap we're in trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing...oh, wait,I own Abia.

**_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers whom I know is always there. I love you guys!_**

The Doctor and Abia came into the main control room and watched as Amy smacked Rory for something he said.

"Rory, you might wanna not piss off the red-head." Jack said. "In case you didn't know, they are temperamental."

"Shut up!" Rory said to Jack.

"Eh, there's only one way to do that." Amy said. "Ya gotta shove something long and hot in it."

Abia burst out laughing, causing the others to look at her strangely.

"I'm sorry but that was really good." She laughed harder.

Amy started laughing as well, pretty soon the two women were stumbling to each other, laughing and hugging.

The Doctor smiled. Amy, the girl who waited, and Abia, the girl who knew too much; his girls, laughing hysterically. He looked at Jack and Rory and smiled at them.

When the girls stopped laughing, Abia held Amy's hand. "You wanted to hear about my demons" she reminded Amy.

"Yes, I do." She said. She looked at the Doctor and Rory, "It's about time we got another girl, other than Jack on this ship."

The girls walked off, talking excitedly.

"I'm not a girl." Jack complained.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor and Rory said in unison.

0000000000

Amy and Abia were in the Doctor's kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.

"So, let's see where I should begin. My demons…" she sighed. "I guess it started when I was about five or so." She took a sip of her tea. "My father desperately wanted a daughter, so when my mom got pregnant they hoped it was a girl and then there was me. They loved me but my dad had a drinking problem. He was sick. My mom would work all day and then come home at night. My dad had me during the day. It really started when I was in the first grade, I forgot my book in school and he threw my lunch box at me. Then later that year, I mouthed off at him and all I saw was him go into the kitchen and heard the knives moving. I didn't stop and think, I just ran. I ran into my toy room and right as the door closed, I heard a loud thunk. I opened the door to find him at the bottom of my steps and a butcher knife sticking out of my door. When my mom died, I went through this whole phase where I wore a lot of black and had bright pink lip gloss on and I'd flip my hair over my eyes. Then I discovered musical theatre and fell in love with it. It was one of my mom's favorite things to do. When she died, my father's will went with her, as did my faith. I had to decide everything!"

"Surely, not everything." Amy said, putting her tea down.

"Nope, everything." She said.

"How old were you?"

"I had turned thirteen about three months before." Abia said, looking at Amy. "She died when I was in the seventh grade. January 2nd, 2005."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not finished yet." Abia said, sadly. When Amy nodded for her to continue, she went on. "Ever since I was little, I was overweight; I don't let it get to me though. I did dance and was always the biggest and I was made fun of for it. Kids are cruel. But as I got older, I just made witty comebacks and it shut them up, instantly. High school was no different, unfortunately, but I got into theatre shows then and I auditioned for them. I was always a role with words and then I was a dancer and I made life-long friends there. My father died when I was fourteen, so I lived with my grandparents. I was still made fun of but to a lesser degree. I started college, this past August and I love it. I'm on the dance team and we're all different shapes and sizes and we get along. "

"Where did you meet the Doctor?"

"He showed up on my campus in America. He didn't believe me that I knew a lot about him and he made me rattle off everything I knew and when I asked him what he was doing in America, least of all the middle of nowhere and he said he didn't know. We wound up fighting an alien at my homecoming dance. Well, the Doctor played 'dj' and I fought off the alien using a broom and ballet moves."

Amy laughed. "That's kickass." She said, she looked at the clock. "Shall we go see what our boys are up too?"

"No need," Abia said as she pulled the door open and all three men fell onto one another. "They've been out there for the past half hour."

"Nosey boys." Amy said. "It's okay though because I know how to get them back."

Abia looked at Amy and said, "Oh, my God, I love you."

They laughed, hopping over the men and running to the TARDIS console.

"Dammit!" the Doctor said, struggling to get up; he was on the bottom.

"Where are they going?" Rory asked.

"Remember when you were dead?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I might've shown Amy a planet where the women rule the men."

"So?" Jack asked. "Can't we just leave as soon as we land?"

"No. The TARDIS…decides to stick there for a while."

"How long is a while?" Jack asked, already fearing the answer.

"A week…two…a month." The Doctor said, getting quieter.

The TARDIS kicked into gear beneath their feet.

"So, basically, we're fucked?" Rory asked.

"Um, yeah."


	9. The Planet That Men Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork. OH, wait, i own Abia

_Thanks to everyone who has added the story to whatever. It tells me you're reading and possibly enjoying? Reviews pwease? And flakers, while I appreciate any review given (you being the first negative one I got) I used the idea for the planet as Amy's payback. I don't want to see this stuff like this. If what you're talking about is the story itself, let me explain that I got the idea for the story at a memorial at my school for all the kids who were teased in school. This is proof that people are loved. Please enjoy the story and if you aren't then kindly make an exit._

The men stumbled into the TARDIS main frame and found the girls giggling. "Were you lying to us?" Rory asked, looking confused.

"Oh, Amy, I think they believe that we were bluffing." Abia said a dreamy note in her voice.

"Why, Abia, I do believe you are right." Amy said, mimicking Abia's voice.

"Shall we?" Abia grabbed the Doctor by the hand.

Amy grabbed Rory, "We shall." She replied.

"Good luck, shmucks." Jack laughed, watching the men being dragged off.

"Oh, no you don't, Weeble-Wobble," Amy said, grabbing him. "You're comin' too."

00000000

Abia held tight to the Doctor's hand as she looked around the new planet.

"Doctor…"

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, speechless.

He kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay, ready." Amy said from behind them.

"Ah, I forgot about that." The Doctor said.

Abia turned back and saw that Amy had Rory and Jack on…_leashes?_

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, that's one of the rules on this planet." He said, putting one on himself. "Amy?"  
She looked at the Doctor, who nodded to Abia.

"Right, new clothes, on it." she tied the boys to the TARDIS and dragged Abia back into the TARDIS.

Once the doors closed Jack and Rory looked at the Doctor, glaring.

"What?" he asked.

"We're on leashes." Rory said.

"Why would you take Amy here?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Doctor looked at Rory and sighed. "When he died, Amy was always crying and she would look at me and ask me why…I couldn't tell her so I wanted to do something that would make her smile." he said.

Rory slumped. "I can't be mad at you for that."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, you were trying to be you."

"What?"

"You can't stand seeing people in slumps." Jack explained.

"Amy said something like that to me when she first started traveling with me." he said, leaning against the TARDIS. Rory and Jack had never heard the story so he went on to explain the Star Whale and Liz 10. "She stood there, looked at me and said. 'Very old, very kind and the very, very last; sound a bit familiar?' that was when I forgave her for what she did."

The TARDIS doors opened behind them and out came Amy and Abia, dressed like they we're going to a tea party. Amy had on an emerald green dress that came down to her knee, it brought out the color of her eyes and made her hair seem brighter. Abia was wearing a lavender one that matched Amy's cut wise (V-neck) and looked simply gorgeous on her. The Doctor felt Jack close his jaw.

"Okay, let's go, boys." Amy said, taking hold of Jack's and Rory's leashes.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna show Abia around myself." The Doctor said, getting down on his hands and knees. Amy pushed Rory down to copy the Doctor then looked at Jack, who got down and said to Rory "She scares me." Rory looked up at Amy and then back at Jack. "Yeah, me too."

"YOU married her."

"That, Jack, is why I married her."

Amy smiled and began walking, practically dragging the two.

"She's pissed." Abia said.

"Yeah, well, I guess she has a right to be, as do you."  
"What?" she asked, walking slowly so the Doctor could keep up with her.

"Well, think about it, Bia." He said, sitting on his feet to look up at her. "You and Amy were having girl time and we sat there and listened in."

"That doesn't bother me, though. I was gonna tell you later along in the time line." She said, sitting next to him.

"It bothers Amy, she was the only female in the TARDIS for a long while. So, having girl time was special to her, which is why she decided to drop us off here."

"Oh." Abia said, thinking; _that would explain the death glare she was giving the kitchen as we flew the TARIDS._

"So, let's walk." The Doctor said. They were in a small town. "Oh, wow." She said, looking at everything. The Doctor smiled up at her. This was what he loved about taking people to different planets. Their reactions to the new worlds were priceless to him.

"Aww, what a good boy." A woman said, coming up to Abia. "I wish mine was so well behaved." She patted the Doctor on the head. He didn't act like a dog and growl at her but smiled and then shied away into Abia.

"Yes, he wasn't much trouble at all." She said, playing along. "Which is strange especially because he's a stray…the last of his kind." She said, patting his head.

"Oh, poor dear." She crooned at the Doctor before looking at Abia, "You should breed him."

"Um…no, thanks?" She said, looking at the man whom the woman had on a leash. "Is that what you did to yours?"

"No, he's just too bad. The way I see it, if there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup. His mother was a slut."

"Nice, Harry Potter reference, now let me use a quote of my own. "Are you so severe on your own sex?"

"I beg your pardon?" the woman said.

"Begging denied." Abia said, she was always passionate about these sorts of things. "I hate when people, women especially decide that they want to talk down on their own sex. In my view, his mother was probably a normal person who had needs. By the looks of you, the reason you have this man on a leash is because no one has ever wanted you, but him."

"How rude." The woman said. "You are a rude, impertinent young woman."

"Guilty. I would say something to you but I was always told if you don't have anything nice to say, keep your mouth shut." Abia said. "Besides, if I were to call you a bitch, it would be considered a compliment."

"How is 'bitch' a compliment?" the Doctor asked.

"A bitch is a female dog, a dog pees on trees, trees are part of nature and nature is beautiful." Abia said. "Come on, Doctor, this woman is worse than that Fallapatorian."

The Doctor laughed as they got up and walked away.

**_I had fun writing that last bit. :D_**


	10. Traveling the Stars

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork. OH, wait, i own Abia

_Thanks to rainegeek for the KIND review. I have gotten a few negative ones but I tend to ignore them. If people want to be negative then that is their own attitude. I don't care what they say because there is nothing wrong with writing down a dream that one has while up at school. Happy Halloween guys!_

"Amy, where are you guys?" Abia asked using the cell phone the Doctor had given her.

"We're back by the TARDIS. We need to get out of here." Amy said.

"You sound thoroughly entertained." Abia said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, Jack decided to be a real dog and bite the mailman." Amy said.

"He had a nice ass!" Abia heard Jack yell.

"All right, we'll be there in about five minutes." Abia said hanging up the phone.

"Count on Jack to find a way to get us out of here." The Doctor said, as they entered the TARDIS, taking off the collar. Amy hit his arm. "Ow!" he said. "Right, sorry. I forgot we were being punished by the ladies of the TARDIS."

"Damn right you are." Amy said.

"Amy…" Rory said, "I think you're gonna give the Doctor bruises."

She had hit the Doctor hard with every word. "Oh, right, sorry."

The Doctor mumbled something and Amy glared at him.

"I have an idea." Abia said, running to the TARDIS console. She hit a few of the buttons, and then swirled around the console a bit. The TARDIS started making the noise that it always did and she smiled at the Doctor.

"What are you doing?"

"Time and space…follow me." she said, winking at him.

He laughed as the TARDIS shook momentarily than stopped. "Where are we?" Rory asked.

"Well…" Abia said. "I figured since the Doctor spends half of his time traveling the stars…I wanted to see them for myself." She smiled and then ran for the TARDIS doors.

She felt the Doctor behind her, grabbing her hand. "Don't fly away little stargazer." He said, pushing open the doors.

She felt speechless as she looked at the stars. "Doctor…I can see why you love it so much."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked, looking out with her.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah." He said, moving to wrap his arms around her.

"You seem fond of doing that." She said, leaning against him.

"You're cuddly." He replied.

"And that kiss back at homecoming?" she asked.

"Caught up in the moment…and it made the enemy believe that we weren't the ones about to beat it." he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, Doctor, "she laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Coming back for me." she replied.

"Yeah, I had a long conversation with the TARDIS about that." He said.

"It's getting cold." She said, reaching to close the doors.

When they turned around they saw that the other three travelers had left the room.

"Subtle." She muttered, "Very subtle."

"So you had a long conversation with the TARDIS…" Abia prompted, sitting on the couch.

He sat next to her.

"Well, yeah, you see…" he paused, looking at the TARDIS mainframe. "I've had people with me…people…"

"That you've lost." She finished, taking his hand in her own.

He nodded. "I didn't want that to happen to you too." He said.

"I was extremely lost when you left…I was hoping that you would've asked me to come along with you. Then I got your message and I swore my heart grew wings right then and there."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Do you understand though that why I didn't want you there with me…while I was fighting."

"I get it." she said. "You worry too much, you know that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know, it's one of my worst quirks." He said as the TARDIS phone began to ring. "Hold that thought." He said, running to answer it.

"Hello."

"_Is Abia there?"_ a voice said.

"Who is this?"

_"It's her roommate from her old school."_

"Lalia?" he asked.

"Lalia?" Abia jumped up and the Doctor handed her the phone.

"Lia?"

"_Abia, there's been some weird shit happening back home."_

"Like what?"

"_I can't explain it. You need to come back. Bring the Doctor with you."_

Abia went to ask her old roommate how she knew about the Doctor when Lalia said, _"I'm not stupid, Abia, you talked about the man so much that it's how I let you go with him, without argument. Please, Abia, we need your help._" *CLICK*

"Doctor…we need to go." She said, "My girls need me."

"Then we're already on our way." He said, pressing buttons and turning knobs. Once the TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Abia picked themselves up off the ground, she ran out of the time machine before the Doctor could open the doors.

"Impatient." He muttered. "AMY, RORY, JACK!"

The three of them came running out. "Where are we?" Jack asked.

"Earth…Pennsylvania….United States…Abia's college." The Doctor said, running after Abia, after talking to them.

"What's going on?" Amy called.

"Haven't the slightest." He replied.

"Great."

"Does he ever know what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Nope." Jack said, looking around.

"That's how he operates." Amy said.

"This looks like a prison." Jack said.

"Let's go find the Doctor."


	11. Halloween

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Abia

** _I must apologize for being absent from this one for so long. I would blame college but I had a bit of a mental writer's block. Thanks to everyone who put this on their alert list. It makes me feel good about my writing. Even though I know there are people who don't like it, it doesn't mean that I will stop doing something I love. Please review if you have any thoughts on this. Thanks. Love ya!_**

Abia ran as fast as she could up to her old room. She banged on the door and waited for someone to open it. No one answered, fear momentarily seized her as she pulled the Doctor's sonic out of her back pocket and opened the door. Once the door opened she flew in the door. "Girls?"

But she didn't see the girls. Instead she saw a Dalek. "Oh, you have got to be shitting me."

"Who are you?" the Dalek said, making each word a sentence (_A.N: I would do it with a period between each word but is weird about that)_.

"Umm."

"Who are you?" it asked again.

"Abia." She said.

"You travel with the Doctor!" it screamed at her, slowly rolling forward.

"How do you know?" she said, not moving an inch.

The Dalek stopped inches from her face. "You hold his sonic probe."

She tossed it and caught it. "That's screwdriver." She said. "Doesn't harm, doesn't mame, doesn't kill but it is fantastic at opening doors."

Abia placed her hand on the Daleks upper dome and did a walk over, landing behind it, before blasting the door in toward them and smacking the Dalek with it.

The Dalek seemed to shake it off before turning back to Abia. "You are not human." It said, dragging out the last word.

"Yeah I am." She said, laughing. "Use your scanner, eye thing."

The Dalek scanned her and then vanished.

"I've got to admit…as far as exits go…the demented R2D2 has style." She said.

"Abia?"

"In here, Doctor." She said.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"I…couldn't open the door." She lied. She didn't want to tell the Doctor she just outwitted a Dalek. "But I have bigger problems." She said. "I can't find them."

"What?"

"I can't find them." She said through her teeth. He pulled her into his arms. "We'll find them."

"Let's go."

They ran and found a note that said they were out for Halloween. "Shit. I forgot we left in October." Abia said, slapping her forehead. "We have to find them though." She looked at the Doctor momentarily. "One thing." She reached into his pocket and pulled out his specs. She put them on him and said. "Okay, you're good."

"Good for what?" he asked, as Amy, Jack and Rory ran into the room. "Amy, get in my room. We have a little girlish thing to do. She looked at Rory and said "Hmm…I just realized you're in your scrubs…you're good." Then at Jack. "Put your trench on."

"What's going on?" the boys asked. Amy stood next to Abia, who said, "It's Halloween, we have to blend in."

"Halloween?" they said.

"My favorite time of the year." Abia said. "Oh, by the way, I'm nineteen now." She said with a smile.

"You boys look fine, now sit down and shut up. Amy and I got some work to do."

Xxxxx

About forty-five minutes later, the girls came out and they looked at each other and smiled as the men picked their jaws up off the floor. Amy was wearing one of Abia's old dance costumes; it looked like a flapper costume. It came up short on her, had thin straps at the shoulders and crossed in the back and it also had a set of blue ruffles going down the shoulder to the hip.

Abia, herself, was wearing a Renaissance dress. It had crème lace sleeves that hung off her shoulders and a maroon corset and shirt with netting over the skirt. "Vampyre." She said, as if reading their gathered confusion on what she was.

"Your bites are in the wrong place." Rory said, wrapping his arm around Amy.

"Vampyres don't always bit the neck." She said with a wink. The bites, the Doctor had noticed, were on her chest area.

"Right." He said, clearing his throat. "Let's go find your roommates."


End file.
